Crepúsculo: La hora más oscura
by Red Tie and Purple Bow
Summary: El encuentro de Riley y Victoria. Ella es una vampira y él, un humano. Sed, abandono y tristeza. ¿Se aliará Riley con Victoria, o descubrirá que ella no es de fiar? RxV Universo Alterno. -Lee y descubre más de esta inusual pareja.
1. Té inglés para vampiros

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es de estas dos mentes vampíricas y locas.

**N/As:** Gracias al Messenger y al insomnio, bueno, después de todo somos vampiros.

* * *

**Crepúsculo: La hora más oscura**

**Capítulo 1. Té inglés para vampiros**

Luego de cinco horas seguidas de correr, ya Victoria podía ver la ciudad de Londres, era primera vez que pisaba territorio inglés, al menos como vampira. Todo a su alrededor parecía muy elegante, se preguntaba si toda la ciudad sería así o habría algún barrio de mala muerte.

Su viaje por el Reino Unido había resultado interesante. Había empezado por Escocia. La sangre escocesa no estaba mal, tenía un ligero gusto a whisky, pero le perturbaba matar a un hombre que usara falda, por eso sólo estuvo por allí tres días. Luego se fue a Irlanda, bellísimo, todo parecía verde, creyó que tal vez se encontraría unos duendes que la guiaran a una olla de oro y podría beber un poco de sangre diferente, pero parecía que aquello era una leyenda...se reía internamente...¿existían las leyendas? creía que no, al menos los vampiros no eran una.

Cuando hubo paseado por Gales, decidió irse a Inglaterra. Gales era muy pequeño, no había mucho que ver, por lo tanto no había mucha sangre fresca. Londres tenía un aire diferente, tal vez porque cuando llego ya estaba entrado el invierno o tal vez era por los famosos autobuses de dos pisos.

Camino por las calles como una humana más, no había nada que la pudiese delatar como vampira, a menos claro que alguien se fijara en sus ojos, pero quién lo haría? Los humanos inteligentes tienen en su instinto alejarse, o al menos intentarlo. No estaba sedienta, así que no era tan malo que alguien se atreviera a mirarla, había cazado en el camino, pero sabía que la sed no tardaría en llegar. El cansancio la golpeaba en su garganta, así que no se tardaría en secar.

Ya eran más de las diez de la noche y Riley, un cajero del prestigioso Queen Elizabeth's London City Bank, salió de su trabajo luego de terminar el papeleo de todos los dias ya que gracias a su extensa cantidad de usuarios que depositaban sus libras en su casi impenetrable bóveda de seguridad, prácticamente era el último en salir, solo quedaban los encargados del servicio, los guardias de seguridad de turno y el. Tomo sus pertenencias y se despidió de los que cruzaban su camino, directo hasta su estacionamiento. Tenía en su poder un Chevrolet Zafira del 99, varios años de ahorros le permitió ese lujo.

Ya dejando su laborioso trabajo, se dignaba a ir a su casa, tamaño normal, podía mantenerla, sin contar de qué vivía solo luego de que su novia Serena muriera por un accidente. Las calles estaban solas y el tiempo era típico del invierno londinense. Poca gente pasaba por las calles y tampoco habían muchos autos, a pesar de eso, cuando el semáforo marco luz roja se detuvo, la policía era muy extremista con las multas y no dudaban en chantajear, típico.

Cada vez había menos gente caminando. Tal vez se hallaba en una zona peligrosa, simplemente era muy tarde o ya la gente se estaba resguardando del frío. Se imaginaba a una familia humana sentada alrededor de una chimenea con una taza humeante de té...imaginarse la escena, le hizo pensar en una taza que contuviera una tibia sangre. "Delicioso" pensó. Se preguntaba por qué no era así de fácil, por qué no podía comprar la sangre cómo si fuese un café; la caza siempre le había entretenido, pero le era más divertida con James, ya que él podía rastrear las mejores presas. Pero sola, le parecía aburrida...bastante aburrida. Ya la sed le estaba molestando, miro a los lados en busca de algún despistado londinense, alguien que pudiese arrastrar a un callejón, morder, succionar y deshacer: ése era su plan de la noche.

Se fijo en los caminantes y luego en los conductores de auto. El primero esperando por que la luz roja cambiara llamó su atención. Era un joven, conducía un auto vagamente lujoso, parecía una presa fácil...Y lo era, la luz cambió a verde y el joven siguió parado, con la mirada perdida. Era justo lo que buscaba, le faltaba un lazo para ser un regalo. Cacería nocturna: simple y rápida.

Por qué no avanzaba? eso se preguntaría cualquiera, en realidad estaba tan cansado que estaba casi dormido, solo una bocina fuerte a su lado y una risa burlona, acompañado de un "despierta imbécil" hizo que volviera en sí, no quizo responderle a ese sujeto su frase así que lo ignoró y arrancó, iba a una velocidad moderada y esta vez muy pendiente, no quería dormirse de nuevo y morir o peor, atropellar a alguien, aunque para esa hora de la noche ya era imposible encontrarse mucha gente cruzando las calles.

Cuando finalmente avanzó, Victoria se apresuró a seguirlo. Iba caminando al lado del auto por el lado de los peatones. No conducía muy rápido, así que ella iba a velocidad humana. El conductor giró a la izquierda y Victoria hizo lo mismo; cruzó sin mirar a los lados. Un auto le tocó la bocina cuando su parachoques dio con el rígido cuerpo de la vampira, ella no le prestó atención, su presa se le estaba escabullendo.

Debido a la poca gente en las calles, había llegado por fin a su casa, era relativamente grande, algo antigua, prefiere una casa cómoda y accesible que un apartamento pequeño y extremadamente caro en Londres.

Estaciono el auto en frente de su casa y se bajo, al entrar, solo encendió la chimenea y abrió las ventanas, los postes de luz y el fuego iluminaban lo suficiente, se quito su chaqueta, se desabrocho su corbata y se sentó frente al fuego y observaba las fotos de su novia ya fallecida, era hermosa, todas las noches se sentía tan solo y su único consuelo era eso, observarla y lamentarse de que ya no está con él.

Victoria caminó sigilosa hasta la casa a la que acababa de entrar su futuro alimento. No le agradaba llamarlo así. Observó el buzón que tenía escrito "Blair" afuera, sacó un sobre y leyó el nombre "Riley". Supuso que era él, no parecía ser una casa que habitara más de una persona.

-Riley -susurró en un tono imperceptible para los humanos y se dispuso a observarlo por la ventana. Trató de contener la risa al verlo mirando una foto de una mujer...hermosa, para ser sincera. Seguramente su amor platónico, una chica que lo acababa de rechazar. Se carcajeaba en mudo al verlo, parecía tan deprimido, sería esa la razón por la que andaba como zombie? Muy chistoso. Riley Blair, una presa deprimida y fácil de cazar, vaya nochecita londinense.

Se levantó de su silla y se quitó la corbata y la camisa y fue directo a la cocina, sacó un refresco y algo de comida para calentar en el microondas. El pensar de que luego de cenar tendría que llenar más papeles lo puso mal, estaba súper cansado, llevaba 4 años trabajando, lo hacía muy bien, nunca faltaba y aun seguía en el mismo puesto, esperaba un ascenso o un aumento, pero nunca llegaba, abrió su maletín y saco sus "deberes" y los miraba mientras esperaba su cena.

¿Se había quitado la camisa? Era como colocarse un letrero que dijera "muérdeme", con su cuello exhibido de esa manera, a Victoria le parecía que la sed aumentaba…Ahora se cuestionaba, ¿mataría a aquel humano? Tal vez le sirviera de compañero, o tal vez se pudiese entretener antes de clavarle los colmillos.

-Este no era tu plan –se dijo ella misma. Su noche consistía en perseguir, matar y deshacer. Era lo que se había propuesto y lo cumpliría. El tal Riley no valía la pena, era un humano deprimido…un humano rechazado por otra humana… ¿cómo una vampira codiciada como ella se fijaría en él? Tal vez porque ella también era una vampira deprimida…deprimida por la muerte de su compañero de tantos años. Pero aquello no era motivo para desperdiciar su valioso tiempo con una especie inferior.

Miró a todas partes, tenía que haber una forma de entrar a la casa. "Tonta" se dijo a sí misma, ¿no estaba mirando por una ventana abierta? Se escurrió entre ella, en silencio absoluto. La hora de la muerte se acercaba.

* * *

**Dejen review! ^^**

**Miss & Mister Vampire **


	2. La loba y el cordero

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es de estas dos mentes vampíricas y locas.

**N/As:** Gracias al Messenger y al insomnio, bueno, después de todo somos vampiros.

* * *

**Crepúsculo: La hora más oscura**

**Capítulo 2. La loba y el cordero**

Ya su cena estaba lista, el microondas se apagó y Riley sacó su cena y lo colocó en la mesa, se sentó mientras seguía leyendo sus documentos, estaba más tranquilo al observar que no era tan complicado como parecía, se dormiría temprano esa noche. Ama la pasta, justamente eso comía mientras tomaba un refresco sabor a limón.

El olor a comida estaba causándole a Victoria una especie de náuseas...que asquerosidad, ¿cómo podía comer eso? Y a la vez revisar un montón de papeles que sabría él de qué se trataban. Se concentró en el olor a sangre...delicioso, provocador. Ya era hora del ataque. Se acercó a la mesa de forma tal que si él fuera atento, pudiese verla.

Dejó el tenedor por un momento sobre el plato para detenerse a ver algo que no entendía, en ese momento sintió un escalofrío por la espalda y una sensación extraña, nunca le había pasado, miró a los lados y observó un par de piernas que lo hizo prácticamente saltar hacia atrás tumbando la silla. Vio una mujer, pálida y muy extraña, lo primero que hizo fue tocar la mesa del que se apoyaba y agarrar lo primero que sintió que para su mala suerte fue otro tenedor.

-¿Qué... quien eres? -dice sorprendido-.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Siempre las mismas preguntas –le dijo Victoria danzando alrededor de la mesa –yo te haré unas nuevas. -¿Cómo estás…_Riley_? –pronunció su nombre apropósito, haciendo que él se sorprendiera y apretara el tenedor que tenía en la mano.

Victoria lo miró fijamente.

-¿No irás a usar eso conmigo…o sí? –se acercó y le quitó el "arma" de las manos –porque sería una pérdida de tiempo…y yo no tengo ganas de perderlo hoy. Tengo hambre y estoy cansada. –apoyó los dientes del tenedor en su brazo, apretándolos con fuerza…hasta doblar el tenedor. Lo dejó nuevamente en la mesa y le sonrió maliciosamente a su acompañante.

Quien no se quede boquiabierto por tal demostración es sencillamente un imbécil, sabía su nombre, dobló un tenedor con su brazo y su forma de hablar es tan... intimidante, una psicópata que se escapó del manicomio estaba en su casa y eso lo inquietó más.

-Esto es un... sueño... -lo dijo bajo pero nada convincente-. A mí... a mí no me interesa que tengas hambre o estés cansada ¡vete de aquí loca del demonio...!

El solo se había acorralado al estar delante de una mesa y ella tan cerca, no podía escapar de ahí a menos de que ocurriese un milagro, el cansancio, la confusión y la extraña sensación de miedo no lo dejaban pensar.

¿Un sueño? Era tonto y medio. Por favor. Pensó Victoria.

Ahora tenía ánimos de divertirse un poco. Se sentó en la mesa juntó a él y se le quedó observando.

-Cuéntame… ¿quién es la rubia de la foto? –Dijo señalando con la boca el álbum que había estado viendo -¿Hace cuánto te rechazó, "amiguin"?

Vaya, la tipa quería jugar rudo, llevaba tiempo que no escuchaba nada de ella por parte de otras personas, pidió ese favor, tuvo una reacción entre tristeza y rabia.

-¿¡Y a ti que te interesa!? No permito que cualquier gente hable de ella así como estás hablando ¿¡tú me entendiste!?

-La verdad, no me interesa. Sólo que...ya en serio...dime ¿hace cuanto te rechazó? Te veías tan triste mirando esa foto, debió ser hace poco...y debió ser difícil. Pobre niño -lo miró con lástima para luego soltar una risa malévola.

-No me rechazo... nos íbamos a casar... pero ella murió, ¿contenta? -la miró con rabia, no acostumbraba a eso-. ¡Y basta! no quiero recordarlo... no seas tan atrevida...

¿Había muerto? ¿Quién demonios la mandaría a preguntar? Algo se había movido en su interior, pero no, ella iba a burlarse de Riley, torturarlo hasta que él suplicara que ella parara y ahí, ella lo mordería.

Hizo una sonrisa forzada, demasiado, hasta el humano se daría cuenta que no quería reír, pero debía intentarlo, no debía mostrarse débil ante su presa.

¡Ja! ¿Qué fue eso? -ahora él fue el que sonrió algo cínico-. ¿También tienes algo parecido en tu vida? Qué lastima... -que por cierto no sentía por ella, más bien era él el que se burlaba-.

-De mí no te burles...eres un humano de pacotillas -los ojos de Victoria se habían oscurecido. Ningún humano se burlaba de ella... ¡NINGUNO! Se acercó y tomó su barbilla -No has conocido el dolor -apretó su cuello con sus manos y acercó su afilada dentadura a la yugular de su víctima. Podía escuchar como la sangre recorría sus venas, cómo el latido de su corazón se aceleraba...Delicioso, un banquete.

-¿Hu-humano? –logró soltar luego de que ya estuviese más que en sus garras-. ¡¿Qué clase de cosa eres entonces!? -intentó quitarse su mano del cuello pero la fuerza sobrehumana que poseía aquella loca era increíble-. ¡¡¡Suéltame!!!

Se acercó un poco más a su cuello…el flujo de la sangre tibia bajo su mano parecía un delirio.

-Vampira –susurró. Clavó sus dientes y comenzó a succionar aquel elixir: delicioso, inigualable, dulce, agrio. Riley gritaba de dolor y sus ojos iban perdiendo brillo; cuando Victoria vio aquellos ojos, cambió la dirección de la mordida…tragó la sangre que tenía en la boca y comenzó a inyectar lentamente la ponzoña.

* * *

**Un review? Son gratis!**

**xoxo**

**Miss & Mister Vampire **


End file.
